


Eros' Soul

by iivalei



Series: Daisuga Week 2020 Prompts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, DaiSuga Week 2020, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, M/M, Making Out, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iivalei/pseuds/iivalei
Summary: Eros the god of attraction, decides to walk among earth for a day under the name of Suga, there's a lot of ruckus around a family that is known for having "beautiful daughters that test the beauty of gods" so he goes to investigate. But he finds himself smitten with their oldest son.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Daisuga Week 2020 Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932205
Kudos: 13





	Eros' Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, these gods are from Greek mythology. These are loose interpretations of them for the sake of the story and frankly I reserve all respect for them, this idea was just something I wanted to write so bad. Also this takes place in a modern setting, I don't have an exact year set up so that's all up to your interpretation. I hope you like it!

Eros, who might be more commonly known as Cupid in Roman mythology, is the god of sexual attraction. He is also recognized as the fairest among the deathless gods, which he takes a lot of pride in. He has a good time as a God, there's nothing else he's ever known, and he's so horribly beautiful that he gets so much worship. Even in the more modern times he has the praise of many people, but what upsets him is that they're not allowed to wander among humans like they used to. It saddens Eros to think that he won't be able to wander among humans at all in a few more decades, maybe they'll face a horrible drawback and have to start humanity over. He chuckles at the thought of that and goes on his way. 

One day he's mingling among some of the other gods and there's talk that actually stirred them, and it was the talk that there were mortal girls that were so beautiful it tested the god's beauty. 

"Eros, you're much too vain, please leave those mortals alone. Some of them might not know it's you but someone might figure it out, humans are born with a lot of abilities nowadays Eros." Ares says, very annoyed with Eros' proposition for him to go to Earth and see all of the commotion around the daughters. "No! I have to go, they can't be more beautiful than me. Humans now make such bold claims without thinking about what they say. How foolish, so I have to go down there and see if they are in fact beautiful enough to test me and the rest of us." Eros says as he pushes back his grey hair, he is very passionate about doing this, and frankly there's no stopping him. 

"I'm very sorry Ares, but I'm going." He says very dramatically, but Ares knows that Eros couldn't be stopped. So he was planning on letting his son go anyways, but he will let him deal with his own problems. "Very well, but deal with your own business without me or Aphrodite. Aphrodite is already really upset about those daughters, I hope you know that his ceremonies are being neglected and there was a case of where someone defaced his temples. Needless to say he's livid. I won't tell him you left for the time being, because we got into a quarrel about how he wanted to send you down to give the whole family love for _"the most miserable creature living"_ he said." Eros simply waves him off and disregards how dramatic Aphrodite can be, although his lividness is understandable. 

"I'll be on my way, I don't know when I'll be back." Eros says with a smile, he's so excited. When he's among humans he goes by Suga, and he hasn't been able to use it in a long time. 

Suga finds himself walking out of a small cafe, it's like a checkpoint for him. He's rather pleased with himself, he usually finds himself having a hard time trying to match the generations clothes once in a while or is a little confused or frustrated with the style. What he went with was simple but he still thinks he looks amazing, he's wearing black monochrome outfit that consists of a thin turtleneck, pants and some combat boots. Although it all seems a little boring for him he always spices it up with jewelry, so he wore a few rings and his all time favorite, a silver full joint finger ring that has a sharp claw at the end. To be frank, he felt hot. 

He wondered if people would move out of his way while he was walking, he wanted to test his theory just for his own amusement while he was walking down the crowded street but didn't want the humans to hate them. He already knows where he is headed and is determined so he doesn't take time to explore, he is also getting a lot of stares. He knows it's because he's either attractive or radiating an attractive energy, it simply depends on the person, but also due to Suga being the god of sexual attraction he's going to be found attractive by most people. As Suga was reaching his destination he became excited, he didn't know how he was going to be able to speak to the apparently beautiful girls but he was going to do it no matter what. As he found himself at their house Suga was impressed, it was a vast and modern house. Suga was pleased to see that a birthday party was going on at their house, so he decided he'll pretend to be a friend of someone there or a distant cousin. Suga approached the door and knocked, he smiled at all of the colorful balloons peeking through the windows, he was surprised to find a beautiful woman answered the door. He knew she was the mother by her maternal appearance, this family must have amazing genetics. 

"Oh my gosh hello, are you one of Daichi's friends?" Suga is taken aback by how kind she is, he shoots her the kindest smile he's probably ever had and nods his head. "Oh, yes! Can you tell me where he is though he didn't text me." His mom nods his head and laughs a little. "Augh that forgetful boy, he's in his room on the second floor at the end of the hall. He didn't tell me any of his friends were going to be coming but it's so nice of you to be here for his sister's birthday. You're such a handsome boy too, I'm surprised Daichi has never introduced you to me." She said so sweetly, Suga spoke with her for a minute longer thinking about what he's going to do. At least he figured out that it was one of their birthdays. 

He walked into the house, at least he found out it's the youngest girls birthday, she's turned 18 while the second and only other daughter is 19. By the way the mom greeted him and instantly assumed he was the brother's friend he's going to safely guess Daichi is at least 19 or 20, as that's the age Suga looks to be around. He is met with a big dining table as soon as he walks in and sitting there is both of the sisters with a suffocating amount of friends, Suga sees the sisters and although he expected more, they're extremely beautiful. They also both have the most beautiful flowy black hair, but he's not sure if it's anything to disrespect the gods over, especially Aphrodite. Suga leads himself upstairs after waving at the two girls and their friends, all of them were quiet for a second while they study Suga, absolutely infatuated with him. Suga just chuckles as he hears the room downstairs erupt in whispers, he finds himself in front of what he hopes is Daichi's room. He realizes he doesn't have a plan but he wants to have fun since he finally decided that the two sisters aren't as good as the gods, and if they were they wouldn't have swooned over Suga. 

"Daichi?" Suga says softly as he knocks and the door moves open a little bit since it was left ajar, as the door opens there's a boy that looks around 20 is laying on his bed. He smiles greatly as he sees the boy is in his boxers, he knows this is going to be an amusing encounter since humans get embarrassed easily. Daichi has his arms resting over his face and he's listening to music at full blast, but he feels a strong presence in the room. Although he's expecting no one to be there because he gets sensations like this often due to his clairvoyance, but he still decides to check for extra measure. At first Daichi simply glances and he sees a man there, wait, _he sees a man there_. Daichi practically jumps out of his skin as he looks at an amused man in the doorframe, he is someone that simply isn't all the way human. He feels such a divine and suffocating energy coming from him, Daichi still scrambles to find sweats to slip on. 

"Who the hell are you?" Suga isn't aware of Daichi's ability just yet, but in the mean time he's snickering like a little kid at Daichi scrambling for bottoms, although he's kind of sad he hasn't gotten to see his face yet. "I'm Suga, I-" Suga is quickly interrupted which kind of troubles him, no one has interrupted him in a long time. "No, who are you _really_?" Suga steps back for a second, and Daichi finally turns to him while slipping on sweats. Suga feels his heart skip a beat, this boy is gorgeous. He doesn't know if it's his eyes or his angry-distraught face looking at him, it might even be the redness of his face that goes all the way up to his ears. "So, what do you have like some psychic ability or something? Wow humans are so talented now." Suga doesn't become smug but more of he's trying to feign confidence, although he's really curious. 

Daichi is just simply stares at Suga from across the room, he clearly feels threatened for no apparent reason besides there's an unknown person with inhabitable energy in his room. 

"Well, if you care so much I'm Eros. Please call me Suga though, I've come to like it a bit more as of recently. Also~ before you ask, I came to mingle with the humans because too many mortals were saying that your sisters were beautiful enough to contest the gods. If you can assume my parents didn't care much to hear that, especially since one of them is the god of beauty amongst other things. But to be frank, I think I'll stay a while longer because although I don't think your sisters are worthy of the gods I find you quite handsome." Suga spoke fast and in a posh manner to bother Daichi, since Suga already quickly grew to love seeing his annoyed face. Daichi just let out a big sigh and dumps his body into his bed, as if Suga never existed, but Suga has decided that he wants to befriend this boy. 

"You're weird, why the hell would you come here when you're a god. We're like nothing to you." Daichi speaks calmly as Suga sits himself in a bean bag chair that is close to Daichi's bed, Suga knows Daichi isn't going to warm up to him so easily. 

"Why wouldn't I come here? Who the hell would want to be around perfect beings all the time, what do you even talk about with things like that? I want to be around people, they have emotions and flaws and they're not telling me to be perfect all the time. Yeah, gods feel things but it's not what you think. How do you think beings that are so used to being divine act? I'd rather be here with you all red faced than my parents." Suga said simply, he could talk about this for hours but he's trying to get to know Daichi.

"I understand what you're trying to say, but there's so many there has to be someone that thinks like you. You don't have to be here, humans are expendable. They don't live long at all." Daichi says, he's intrigued in the conversation. His heart is beating so fast at the thought that the god of attraction is sitting right next to him, and he has some kind of interest in him. Daichi has felt like he's known him before, like they share a type of connection. 

"Daichi do you believe in past lives?" Daichi turns to look at Suga, it's like he's in his head. 

"I mean, I like to explore the idea. It's really interesting to me." He's beyond curious as he's waiting to see why Suga asked the question, Daichi has a feeling he knows what he's gonna say. 

"Can I show you a past life I think I had with you?" Suga said this sincerely, he knows who this boy was a long time ago. But just to make life fun he has a plan. Daichi is noticeably nervous, he sits up on his bed facing Suga. 

"Okay so, the method to do it is a little weird so just go with it." Suga says this as he gets up from the bean bag chair, Daichi simply just nods his head as his heart feels like its going to break through his chest. 

Suga is standing in front of Daichi, he didn't tell him how it works so he hopes he doesn't get punched in the face. He puts both of his hands on the sides of Daichi's head, his face is warm and he can feel the nervousness in him. Daichi feels like he's going to pass out as Suga lets his hands rest cupping his head, _this seems fair enough_ Daichi thinks. I mean he assumed all Suga would have to do was touch his head anyways, what's really setting him off though is Suga's ring, its lightly scratching his cheekbone and it's probably the only thing that makes the god menacing in Daichi's eyes. Daichi looks up at Suga, noticeably nervous since nothing has happened yet, once the two boys lock eyes Suga drops his face to be leveled with Daichi's. 

"Trust me." Suga says, only inches from Daichi's face. In these few seconds Daichi felt like he was seeing in slow motion, he realizes Suga has a beauty mark under his eye. This boy really is beautiful, even if he's literally the farthest thing from a regular boy. Then Suga leans in and pressed his lips onto Daichi's, and Suga could feel the other's whole body tense up. Suga got nervous and didn't want him to go into shock after he watches his own past life so he needs to put him in a relaxing position, so Suga leans even farther into the kiss to make Daichi fall onto his bed.

Daichi was so tense he almost didn't notice that his whole body started to go numb, this is terrifying for him. Then the feeling stars to come back as fast as it went away, and his vision goes from white and starts shrinking like he's falling down a hole. The only thing he can really feel is Suga's face pressed onto his, and he hasn't moved yet so Daichi assumed its like an inception situation, where time moves slower in his present. 

Suddenly Daichi is looking at a woman, an absolutely gorgeous woman. She was the youngest of three sisters, and as he was looking at her he felt a deep connection to her. This was Daichi in a past life, he was kind of smitten with how gorgeous he was such a long time ago. The story goes on in small flashes, Daichi finds out her name is Psyche, which means Soul. It continues and tells of how Aphrodite send Eros down to make Psyche fall in love with the most horrible and vile person that wouldn't even be found in a world that was full of wretchedness, and this was all because people believed Psyche was so beautiful and her beauty exceeded all of the other mortal women, so it was like a challenge to the god of beauty. As Eros found Psyche he quickly fell in love with her, Eros became infatuated with her beauty and decided he would come to know this woman. Eros proceeded to disobey his mother for the first time ever, but she wouldn't allow it. Suga goes onto explain that in another life he does end up being able to stay and marry Psyche, they even have children. But just not in this one, and Psyche falls ill and he can't do anything besides watch by Aphrodite's side. Eros never fell for anyone or tried to proceed any other mortal or god after that, he remained deeply upset for a long time and contemplated reigning chaos on people that desired love. Eros didn't desire to go down to the mortals for a few lifetimes, he swore he would never want to see another human that even resembled her because it simply wouldn't be her. 

Daichi starts feeling his body go numb again and then the tunnel of light appeared in front of his eyes again, his eyes open and he's met again with Suga's kiss. Daichi feels vulnerable being pressed into the bed by Suga, as Suga gets off of him he stays quiet until Daichi decides to speak. 

"That's not fair, how could that just happen I don't unders-" Suga interrupts him, he has a somber look on his face. 

"It's fine, Tooru can be a little dramatic. But it was a long long long time ago, I don't feel that same hurt anymore. Oh, by the way Tooru is Aphrodite's mortal name. Ares' mortal name is Iwaizumi. But I don't think of it as unfair anymore, because I barged my way into your room and now I've met you again right? I also got in that free kiss." Suga chuckles at the end a bit as Daichi's face twists in annoyance. 

"What do you mean free? Don't tell me-"

"Yes, all I needed to do to share your past life with you was to press my forehead to yours, but I thought- ow!" Daichi smacked Suga on top of the head and he teased him on how it can hurt him if he's literally a god. 

"Okay, okay, okay. But hear me out, you literally can't tell me that you didn't feel anything. As the god of sexual attraction I know you felt something, how am I not going to know when it's like my job to. Based on how much you felt it do you wanna do it again?" Suga says slyly and he traces his finger up Daichi's leg and laughs when he slaps his hand away. 

"Shut up! I haven't even known you for a day, my mom will get mad at me if you leave all beat up so stop trying it." Daichi says with a silly smile on his face and he picks up Suga's other hand, which was snaking towards his other leg, by it's middle finger and drops the boys hand back into his own lap. 

"I mean, can I get to know you then?" Suga says hopefully, Daichi looks at him like he's crazy. So he says yes, half expecting Suga to not stick around. 

Daichi looks back at that moment where he told Suga he could get to know him and laughs, its been four months and Suga is back in Daichi's room, on his bed giving him a kiss that Daichi actually knew was coming. Suga is still getting to know him, but in between he wants to make out. 

"Please, how are you going to deprive me of sexual desire?! Do you know who I am? I'm just asking to make out not anything crazy, augh this is bullying." Suga complained one time, Daichi just doesn't want his mom to catch him because Suga gets so into it. 

"Daichi give me a kiss before your mom comes home, I'm gonna die." Suga complained like the biggest drama queen, Suga hasn't went back to see Iwaizumi or Tooru since he left, but he's assuming his parents know that he's okay. He's brought back from his thoughts once again as Suga starts groveling and throws himself on Daichi's bed. 

"Christ alright, calm down before my mom gets home and thinks I'm beating you." After Suga makes a dirty joke he finally gets his kiss from Daichi. 

This happens every time, when Daichi gives Suga a kiss he never fails to successfully pull him in. So as expected Daichi was pulled on top of Suga for his "mandatory" make out sessions. Daichi never talks about how much he loves being so close to Suga, but obviously Suga knows. Suga pulled Daichi by his shirt so he would fall on top of him, he wrapped his arms around his neck with a sly smile. Suga loves kissing Daichi, that's why he bothers him over it so much. Suga guides Daichi's mouth open with his tongue and almost screams with pride over how Daichi reacts. Daichi lets his arms give out and rests himself on top of Suga which probably only makes the god more excited. The other boy held his face and rubbed his beauty mark as he works to deepen the kiss. Both of the boys are lost in their own world as Daichi's mom comes home, but Suga insists they have more time. Suga is so intoxicated by their kiss that he feels like if they stop he'll die, but Daichi hears his mom coming up the stairs and has to claw himself away from Suga since he refuses to let go. Daichi threw himself on his bean bag chair.

"I got you boys snacks! Also Daichi when are you going to start moving your stuff out? Your dad said he can help if you start on his off days." Daichi's mom is talking as he hands Suga snacks, the boy thanks her as he's still trying to catch his breath. As Daichi's mom said, he's moving out soon, and Suga is ecstatic. 

Suga has made a vow to himself that he's going to be around Daichi as much as possible, he doesn't want to let him go. Although he knows sometimes he has to let Daichi live his own life he won't let their lives go separate ways. But Suga believes in fate, so when he meets his soulmate for the second time he can't let it go. He also thinks about how he feels so much more strongly this time around, he can't let this boy go. He's going to make sure they sit next to each other until all the gods fall. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one, although I'm a day behind on the prompts I'm still having fun writing them. But I'm not sure if I can write these and let them out as fast as before due to classes, so sorry if they're a little late.


End file.
